Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC) is a freestanding institution, founded as the New York Cancer Hospital in 1884 and now located in the upper east side of New York city, adjacent to the health sciences campuses of Cornell Medical College and Rockefeller University. The Center's mission is the progressive control and cure of cancer through programs of research, patient care, and education. MSKCC is dedicated to the study of cancer through a defined spectrum of laboratory research, an interactive program spanning basic and clinical science, a strong capability for basic-to-clinic technology transfer, a structured program of clinical cancer research, state-of-the-art clinical programs, including in-patient and extensive out-patient clinical care, community care focused on early diagnosis and specific cancers and a strategically selected set of priorities in cancer control and prevention that addresses issues of both local and national importance. The research activities of MSKCC are administratively organized in seven research programs: Molecular Biology, Cell Biology & Genetics, Cellular Biochemistry & Biophysics, Immunology, Molecular Pharmacology & Therapeutics, Clinical Research, and Cancer Control & Prevention. One of these, Cellular Biochemistry & Biophysics, is a "developing program" according to the CCSG guidelines. These Programs are supported by 17 CCSG-supported Core Facilities as well as others supported entirely by institutional resources. The Core Facilities for which CCSG support is requested are: Preparative Synthesis, Nuclear Magnetic Resonance, Pharmacology Analytical Facility, General Animal Facility, Animal Health Service, Transgenic Mouse Facility, Glassware Washing, Core Media Preparation, Flow Cytometry, Cyclotron, Microchemistry, Cytogenetics, Human Tumor Procurement, Biosafety, Biostatistics, Clinical Research Support, and the Research Pharmacy. Funds are also requested for Planning & Evaluation and for Development.